powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Caydeb/Aspiration and the reasons my life rocks
Hey everyone, Im back again with a second blog! Trying to keep you all up to date and working hard on making this the best wiki it can be! My Aspiration I have been on this wiki for a while now, i edit a lot, and I am following lots and lots of pages, so I see pretty much everything you guys do, and you all do great work. My aspiration is to edit this wiki every day for two weeks! I've gotten to 12 days in a row but missed a day because I had to work late. (SO BUMMER!) Anyways I'd like to hear your guys aspirations, I accomplished several in the past including categorizing every single page, making it to 500 verified edits, and being number one on the Achievements list, so tell me what you accomplished or would like to accomplish, and maybe I can help you achieve it! I have another favor to ask. You guys remember articles should never fit In more than three Power Categories. Categories! and not quite so many as before... please. The reason I bring this up is because I am going to attempt (I said attempt nobodies perfect and If i screw it up we will put it back, gracious jump all over me) I am going to attempt to rebuild the "Home/Main Page" and give it a much cleaner and more on topic feel. but it requires all the powers in the correct category, and thats were you come in! Let me just give you the table and we will look it over. As you can see the top of the table literally encompasses every power, "Powers". And you already know that category, every article on this wiki should have it as one on the list. Enhancements are normal abilities, but waaay better. Now I need you guys to fill up the rest of the list They only work down, Everything should be categorized power and one of these selections. A good example for an almighty power would be Reality Warping. Complicated Yes yes I know it sounds complicated. But if you follow a few steps it makes it easier. #Label it under Category:Powers, if you can't you probably should label it . #Pick the lowest one down that accurately describes the power. #Label it that one, and nothing else, up or down. #If it also fits in a category on the opposite side of the table, (say mimicry and manipulation) then it may be allowed a final category. See just a few simple steps and its easy. Now let me explain why this is necessary. Necessity Every power can be achieved by four means *Energy Powers *Magical Powers *Mechanical Powers *Mutagenic Powers Now are we going to label every single power on this wiki 5 times before we begin, I certainly hope not. If you fall in a vat of toxic waste, you probably have an energy power. If you can preform mystical acts then your probably have magical powers, If you were given an amazing machine that can do unbelievable things, you have a mechanical power, and If you were born with your ability, then you have a Mutagenic power. And every power on here could be received in one of those ways. Final Words Thank you all for your help, I't is always a blast hopping on and seeing the new stuff you guys have written. As I have said before, I want to make this your one stop shop for superpower training. As always if you need any help drop a message on my talk page and ask a question. I am happy to help. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts